Masked
by xmaggalinex
Summary: A year later, Things are different, things are better, happier. But they are nowhere near done. I DO NOT OWN VIRALS


Chapter 1:

Prologue

"Baby come home, Baby come Home!" I sung under my breathe as I folded the pile of clothes on my bed. The lazy Sunday morning had be glorious, I had gotten caught up on class work, finished my two weeks of dirty laundry and was folding the last batch, got caught up on Shark Tank and Bones and gave my mutt a bath, which he didn't appreciate very much. With Fall Out Boy blasting on my computer speakers, I felt pretty accomplished for the day, and it was only noon. "Did you ever love her?" I did a little dance as I tossed the last folded jean shorts down.

"In fact I do love her," a voice spooked me. I spun to my computer to see Ben's face giving me a smug smile.

"You are getting creepily good at that! Knock it off." I hissed turning the music off. "Do you mind? I have gotten a lot done without any distractions. Well, other than the furry version which won't stop rubbing his body over everything in hopes of drying himself off." I watched Coop rub his snout, head and shoulder on my carpet trying to wipe the water off.

"You gave a Coop a bath?" Ben's voice sound surprised.

"Yeah, that tends to be an owner's' job." I sighed sitting down in front of the computer. "Keeping the mutt clean," I watched grudgingly as the clean mutt continued.

"Huh, funny, you think that I qualify as a 'distraction' " He laughed, in turn making my face blaze "So what else have you been up too?"

"Homework, laundry, Shark Tank, Bones, bathing the mutt." I ticked the items off of my fingers.

"You have been busy," he sighed. "You up for an adventure?"

"Depends on the adventure," I leaned back in my chair and pulled my lion's mane of red curly hair into a ponytail.

"Mom needs me to do some errands and errands are more fun with you. " He said tossing what looked like a notebook aside and waving a strip of paper in front of the camera, with a wink.

"So you're going to drive all the way here to get me, and then drive all over town after?" I stood up and pulled a pair of jean shorts and black crew neck tee to change into, due to the fact that I was still in PJs.

"Anything to see my girl," He gave me a shy smile which made him look even more charming.

I blushed and rolled my eyes. That thing that he does, yeah, it always got to me. _My girl._ I had never been someone's girl. "How fast can you be here?" I tossed the clothes into the bathroom and grabbing piles of clothes to put away.

"Give me an hour, I'm leaving now." he jingled the keys in his hand.

"How about I meet you at the harbor. Your dad is getting ready for a run, I'll hop on and meet you in half an hour?" I cast a look out to the harbor.

He gave a wink and the screen went black. "That didn't answer my damn question, you pain in the ass" I hissed to the blank screen.

20 minutes later I was jumping in _Hugo_ and settling in the back of the boat with my headphones and my crossbody over my shoulder. "Thanks Mr. Blue" I gave him smile as I hopped onto the megadock.

"Tell my son to behave himself," he gave me a knowing smile.

"Oh, Ben is a always gentleman," I laughed as I casted a wave over my shoulder and jogging down the dock to the Explorer that sat idle in the parking lot, empty.

Confused, I nosed around and found Ben in the garage where the mechanics work on rich peoples broken toy boats and cars. I peared in the door and Ben smiled and shook a greasy but kind eyed man's hand. Ben took the forms from the man and turned to face me on the other side of the door. he shook his head but smiled.

I stepped back as he opened the door, "You know spying isn't nice, Brennan." He scolded waving a finger at me.

"Oh and since when has that stopped me, Blue?" I stuck my hands to my hips.

"Never,"he sighed, I smiled. He took a step closer and my heart fluttered.

"Relax, Brennan," He laughed, but he looped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, making my heart skip a beat and my face flush, "After everything we have done, after everything that we have gone through, you can't still be terrified of boys?"

Embarrassingly enough, all I could do was let out a nervous laugh. But he kindly ignored it and placed his lips on mine making every nerve in my body go off and making me aware of the wind, the smell of him. It was perfect. I kissed him back and he smiled.

"As much I would love to do this all day, we do have things to do," he watched me with his arm still wrapped securely around my waist.

I watched his eyes, the swelling from last week's ordeal had gone down but a beautiful bruise still decorated his eye. Over the last week we had had two dates and four hangout days. Today would be five. In the last week I really began to know Ben, what he liked, what he didn't, I learned he liked to cook when he got the chance, that he was going into mechanical engineering with a minor in physics, that he was applying to Charleston University to stay close to home but to get the hell out of his parent's houses, that he did not like bananas… who doesn't like bananas, and he actually liked to read. But authors never delivered the informations fast enough so he never had the patience for it.

"And besides I don't think making out in front of your boss is a good idea," He said pushing me toward the car.

"Boss?" I asked confused.

By way of answer he waved the sheets of paper in my face, "I start next monday after school. Granted it doesn't pay much and it's only an apprenticeship but hey, it's money," He shoved his hands in his pockets as I snatched the papers from him. I looked at the tax forms and back at Ben. "Ben, that's awesome! Congrats!" I threw my arms around his neck.

"Didn't think you would be so excited about it." He laughed.

"Hey, first job is a big deal." I laughed, as he put me down.

"Come on Brennan, time to go." He opened my door, as I watched him incredulously, but I got in the car.

Upsettingly enough, the rest of the day went by too fast. We spent the rest of the day running errands, getting copious amounts of food and just generally making fools out of ourselves. He even bought flowers for his mother and I at a farmer's market we were at. By the time all the tasks were done, it was dusk and once again I was hungry. We had finally sat down on the couch at his mother's house and were watching some car show, that I didn't quite understand but Ben seemed to like it so I didn't argue. "Mom's on a night shift tonight so food is up to us," He said as he checked his phone, "Also the boys are freaking out because they haven't heard from us both all day." He gave a heavy sigh. "Better let them stew," He tossed me a wink as he stood up. My stomach gave a huge roll.

Jeez I need to get a handle on this crap, right now.

"Shall I whip something up?" Ben asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." I said, sending the boys a proof of life snapchat.

"What would you like milady?" He asked digging through the cabinet.

"Mac and cheese would be fine at this point." I shrugged, turning around to watch him.

Fifteen minutes later, he handed me a bowl of macaroni and cheese, that smell udderly amazing. "Mom's famous recipe, guaranteed win." he hopped over the back of the couch into the `seat next to mine.

"Oh my god!" I said with a mouthful of noodles and cheese.

"Please, Ben will do." he chuckled. With that I punched him. "Ow Brennan!"

"You told me you liked to cook, not that you are freaking amazing at it!" I took another mouthful. "You give Whitney's cooking a run for the money!"

"Thanks," He smiled into his cheesy mess.

I laughed. But I looked at his watch, "Is it really 9:30 already?" I jumped up, looking for my shoes. "I have to be home by 10!"

"Alright, alright! Call Kit, I'll grab my keys. Hurry," I grabbed my shoes and bolted out the front door and down the drive to Ben's car, catapulting into the passenger's seat with Kit's phone number dialling.

"Hello?" KIt's voice answered on the other line.

"Hey Kit, I'm on my way, Ben made me dinner and we lost track of time while we were eating. We're on our way though," I rushed through my explanation.

"Tory, You were supposed to be back at 10:00, not 10:30." Kit sighed.

"I know, I'm so sorry," I said.

"Alright, we'll discuss this when we get home." he said.

"We?" I paused.  
"Whit and I went out for dinner, we are finishing up now." Kit said. "See you when we get home." He hung up. I rubbed my eyes and sighed and leaned across the center console and but my head against Ben's shoulder.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Ben asked, even without looking at him I noticed that he meant it. He already thought that it was his fault that I was going to be late.

"No, I'll deal with them," I sighed, closing my eyes. Ben reached over and took my hand in his.

"Just close your eyes, I'll wake you when we get there." Ben's soft voice lulled me to sleep.

Blips of dreams raced through my subconscious. Ice blue eyes, golden eyes, red eyes. eyes of the past, and eyes of the future. The eyes of Hiram, the eyes of Shelton's, Ben's, Kit's, Whitney's but the last set were the ones that jolted me from my subconscious, Mom's eyes.

"Woah, you okay?" Ben almost ran off the road in shock. He pulled the car to a stop and turned to me. "Hey, hey, are you okay?" He pulled my face toward his.

I breathed heavily, "Yeah, I'm okay," I pulled my face away and rubbed my eyes. "Just keep going, I have to get home." last tuesday, something that happened that I hadn't told anyone about. A change that happened inside me when I felt empty and alone. I refused the change and a new change occurred. Something that I didn't want to scare them with, something that could change everything that had happened just a week ago.

Ben watched me, "Are you sure?" he gave me a look.

"Yes, Ben. Please." I watched the thick emptiness and inky blackness that was the ocean. He nodded, concern written across his face, but he did as I asked.

When we reached Morris, Ben pulled into my drive and turned the car off and followed me to my front door. I opened the door where Cooper almost knocked me over but I steadied myself on Ben's shoulder. Kit and Whitney were sitting on the couch watching tv. "Kit, please don't start. I know, I'm grounded, 2 weeks, No friends, including boyfriend. home to school to practise to home. Got it," I sighed dropping my jacket at the door along with my purse. "Phone's on the table," I waved the thing in the air.

"Victoria, stop." Kit's voice was kind. I stopped in my tracks and turned. "You're not grounded. You called. That's all that I ask." he paused. "You have a free pass today, but no more. do you understand?" I nodded. "Now say goodnight and go to bed." Kit glanced at Ben, "Good evening Mr. Blue."

"Doctor Howard, I apologize for being late, it was my fault. Tory was hungry, so I insisted that I feed her." Ben stepped closer to the conversation.

Kit waved it off, "Neither here, nor there. But from now on, her curfew is a deadline. understood?"

"Yes, sir. I apologize again and good night," He waved to them and I followed him out the front door. "I did my best." he gave a weak smile.

"It's fine Ben." i sighed. "Really, I'm just tired and I couldn't care less."

"Hey, well I have to go home so I will see you after school tomorrow, Okay?" he pulled me into a hug and held me while I felt myself shatter. I woke up on Tuesday as normal as any other human on earth. and I couldn't help feel broken, lost and a shell of my former self. I felt like one of the best parts of me had been ripped out of me and had never existed. I had never wanted to change, but to save our lives, it was all we could do.

But Ben held me making me feel whole but apart at the same time.

"Hey," Ben pulled me away just enough to look at my face, "We're going to be okay," he covered his mouth with mine. "I will see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." I gave a faint smile. He gave me one last quick kiss and disappeared down the stairs and into his car and out of the road off the island.

Half an hour later I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling with the tv as background noise. I was pretty much terrified to even think about going to sleep, Mom's eye haunted me every time I blinked, how could I even think about falling asleep?

I checked my alarm clock and it was only 11:30 pm. Knowing he would still be up, I dialed Ben's number and hit the facetime icon. "Tor, I thought you were going to bed?" He looked like he was still in the car.

"Can't sleep," I muttered but I pulled the blankets closer to my chin. "Listen, I have to tell you something," I sighed. I really did need to get it off my chest, it was starting to consume me.

"What's wrong?" He looked like he was parking in his garage and heading for his room.

"Last Tuesday morning, something happened." I took a shaky breath and told him what happened at that morning and when I finished, he just watched me.

"Has it happened after?" he asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I don't think that we should tell Hi or Shelton." I said carefully. "I don't want to scare them. Shelton was always scared of the powers, and he seems to be doing better, more relaxed." I felt the stress boiling over, "I can't do that to him," I sniffed.

"He does seem to be doing better, but don't you think that he should know?" Ben said gently. "Don't we own him that?"

"Tell me how telling would be a good idea? For all I know, it was stress getting finally getting to me and playing tricks on my mind!" My voice broke.

"Okay, okay! Tor, Relax it's going to be okay. we'll figure it out," he hushed. The thing about Ben is that he may look dark, hard, with the typical bad boy look but he has a heart of golden and a total softy. It's the best part about him, I think. So anytime I was upset, he felt personally responsible.

"I just need a few more days to get a hold of Chance. I've been trying the last couple of days but he won't answer me." I said. "I just want him to run a blood test and do some DNA mapping again. see what's changed."

"Alright Tor, but you know how I feel about keeping secrets." he sighed. I nodded, knowing what happened last time he did. "Something else is bothering you, isn't there?" he looked directly at me through the screen. "it was the dream in the car, wasn't it?"

I nodded pulling the covers over my head. "Do you want me to stay on the line until you fall asleep?" he gave me a shy smile.

I laughed, "I always promised myself I would not be that girl." But I never hung up.

The next morning light burned through my window as the sun rose with my alarm blared in my ear. Slamming it off, I grabbed my uniform, and hopped in the shower. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and starred in the mirror at the eyes that were green but once in the past gold, and when I had thought the gold was a past memory, they had changed once again to a chilling silvery metallic blue.

For the last week I had tried to force them to blue, I tried once again begged for the change not be real. I needed the flares, I need my K-9 DNA, without it I was a shell.

That thought that brought tears to my eyes. I felt my self-esteem plummeting and how for it had fallen since last week Monday. I had promised myself long before all of this, just after the change that I would not let myself become attached to these bizarre, alien powers. But here I was, terrified that I would not be able to get them back and I had permanently lost what made me special. I pulled at the image of the blue eyes behind my shut eyelids but there was no rush of calm, no feeling of bliss, so when I opened my eyelids to bright green irises I wasn't surprised.

Behind my closed bathroom door, I heard my phone ring but by the time i reached them I had one missed call from Hiram. Before I could call him back someone knock at my door. "Hold on, Kit." I sighed and dressed quickly then threw the door open, "What's up?"

"Headmaster Paugh is on the phone for you," He said carefully.

"What ever he has to accuse me of, I didn't do it!" I hissed, taking the phone from his hand. I put on a sweet voice, "Hello?"

"Ms. Brennan," Paugh's voice droned on the other side of the line. "How are you this morning?"

"Good. What can I do for you?" I got to the point.

"I am here with you councillor, Mr. Reigns as we were going over your progress in the last 2 years here at Bolton and we have come to the realization that you, with several others, have enough credits to graduate at the end of this year as a junior." He said, a hint of happiness was hidden in his voice. "So if you choose, you can graduate at the end of this year, but it is not being forced upon you, you may stay one more year. Although if you ask me, I think you don't need another year. You are top of your class, and have been since your first day, your grades have never faltered, you have good extracurriculars, and you are mature beyond your years, But that is a decisions you have to make."

"When do I have to decide?" I asked quietly. This changed everything.

"We would like an answer by today or tomorrow so we can add you to the graduation list or not," he said neutrally.

"Alright, I will let you know," I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Alright, We'll be waiting, See you soon Miss. Brennan." He said, and hung up.

"Bye to you too," I sighed and hung up the phone.

"What did he have to say?" Kit sat down next to me, taking the phone from me.

"Apparently, I can graduate early." I said simply, "I have enough credits to graduate and I have a cumulative grade point average of a 4.5 and number one in my class, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Tory that's great!" He laughed, pulling me toward him into a hug. "Are you going to go through it?"

"I don't know," I shook my head. "But I have at the latest tomorrow to decide," I sighed, getting up.

"Really? That's a bit fast." he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well they want to know if they can get another Islander out of their walls," I pulled on my knee socks and slipped my black Mary Janes on and slipping my sweater over my shoulders.

"Tory, that's not what they want. They just don't want to hold you back," Kit tried to sooth. But he really had no idea.

"No Kit, to them, I am just screwing with the rich brat's curves." I tied my tie and looked at myself in the mirror. "I am grateful for being able to attend Bolton but everyone isn't so enthusiastic." I watched Kit in the mirror. "I just am not sure,"

"Well I think this is a decision that you need to make," Kit stood up, "But just know that I stand behind whatever you decide. Also if you decide to graduate, there are still full ride scholarships to CU available to you and the boys considering that we have research deal from the university, and considering we have such overabundance in cash flow it is a win/win."

"Really?" I was surprised that was still on the table.

"Yup, kiddo," he smiled and opened my door, "Just let me know. But you're going to be late, I'll have something ready for your breakfast to take with you," He smiled again and closed the door behind him.

Huh.

But then I shoved books in my backpack and tossed it over my shoulder, On my way down to the docks Kit had handed me a bag of Granola and told me to take Coop with me, he would let him in before he left for work. I rushed out the door and down to the docks where Shelton and Hi were sitting in the haul of Hugo together whispering. I hit the dock and slowed watching them.

I hopped in and strode over to them, I pulled my headphones out of my ear as I approached them, "Hey Hi, sorry I didn't cal-"

I was wrenched down next to him, "Hush women! We have news!" He put a hand over my mouth which I bit. "Oww Women! We need to warn Ben that she is a biter." he looked at Shelton, who rolled his eyes.

"Now what are so excited about?" I pulled my hair from underneath my backpack.

"We both got a phone call from-"

"Paugh?" I said opening Words with Friends to once again I was kicking Ben's ass. Silence met my ears, I glanced up and was watching two boys. "What? you two got a phone call from Paugh about graduating early, and you didn't think that I would get a phone call too?" I said.

"Yeah, we figured." Shelton sighed. "Have you told Ben yet?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid he'll be angry,"

"Why don't we call him," Shelton said. I nodded and dialed.

"Hey Tor, how did you sleep?" an air of amusement in his voice.

I laughed slightly, "Alright, I'm fine." I sighed.

"Hi Ben!" Hi piped up enthusiastically.

"Hey guys, What's up?" he asked.

"We got an on phone call this morning, and I don't know what to do," I sighed.

"What's up?" he asked. I explained the phone call with the boy interjecting what happened from their point of view. I tried to give an air of confidence but I was failing. When I was finished he stayed quiet.

"I don't know what to do," I stood up and turned the speakerphone off, I wandered my way to the end of the boat. "Tell me what to do. Please?"

"Why don't you want to do it?" he asked, trying to be diplomatic.

"Well, I'm already 2 years younger than any senior now, what about when I graduate college? Ill be three years younger than them,"

"Okay, and why do you feel you need to do it?" Ben asked.

I scoffed. "Ben, It's Bolton!" I ran my hand through hair and pulling at it.

He gave a grunt, "That pretty much sums it up, doesn't it,"

"What do you think?" I said quietly.

"I'm going to be honest and I want you to listen to me about it, okay?" He sighed. I agreed. "The only thing that I am worried about you graduating high school and going to college early is that you're not emotionally ready or emotionally mature but It might just be me being worried about you, you know?" he got really quiet at the end but he sounded sure.

"But do you think we should do it?" I looked back that the boys who were watching me intently.

"I think that if we all go to college together, we can make it through it. Just like the old days, we start something together, we're going to finish it together," Ben said, "You're really good at listening to your gut. What does that say?"

"I…" I stopped and shut my eyes, when I opened them I was looking at the boys, " I'll do it, If you two do it,"

They tossed a look at each other and glanced back at me.


End file.
